shut up and dance with me
by Ocs R' us
Summary: Mardi gras. Masks. Makeout session. Talon x penny. twoshots. Don't like it don't read it. Idea based off the song 'Shut up and dance with me'.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this will be a two shot Palon or Tenny fanfiction. Have fun kidies.

Edit 6/22/15: ok so I'm improving grammer and spelling slowly. Just to be clear I write on a tablet with no spell check or grammer help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inspector Gadget.

" Gadget, Penny I've got a mission for you" That is the start of most days at HQ, Chief saying those infamous words while wearing some form of rediculous disguise. Then every day my uncle 'accidentally', on purpose, blows him up with the selfdestructing mission. You would think that with our tech someone would say that we should erase the mission data instead, but nooooooo...

Anyways the day of Mardigras was absolutely no different. This mission involved ' thwarting M.A.D' s plan to aquire the masks of Shadrus to use t'ward some horrible plan, and aquiring the masks for HQ.' So that is exactly how I ended up in the gadget mobile headed to New Orleans, Louisianna, United States of America. Now personally I would want to be enjoying the parades and masquarades, but I already knew that wouldn't happen. So, my most realistic hope was that Talon would show up. O.K... yes it's weird to have a crush on your arch-neimisis. I can't help it.. can I?

Soon we land jostleing me out of my thoughts. We are just outside of a old house that was obviously never repaired after Hurricane Katrina hit it. Most of its left wing had been crushed by the storm. Luckily the right wing and rest of the house seemed fine. Though it gave off a creepy feeling much like Claw Mansion did.

" alright Penny, remember to stay alert this place could be crawling with M.A.D!" Uncle Gadget says as he mumbles something about a 'suspicious' tree and starts interigating a willow tree 100 yards away.

I sigh holding the bridge of my nose I look to Brain who simply salutes and follows after my uncle. Now to get to work.

I walk to the front door and take the right door knob pushing in to open it. The interior is no less creepy than the outside. Suits of armor lay in a tarnished state, stairways look gothic in age and fashion, obviously no electricity was ever installed in the house, and the doors at the end of the entryway were large Mahogany things. I turn as I hear a tut- tuting noise behind me. Talon leans against the wall arms crossed, with a typical smirk on his face, " hey Pretty Penny"

" there you are" I say balancing into a fighting stance.

" we need to help each I think." Talon says, pointing to the doors. " those things are opened by pushing both buttons at once"

" I can just go get Brain to help me" I say, realizing what a pitiful atempt that is at a alturnative.

" Isn't he babysitting Gadget?"

"Yah... wait why does M.A.D want the masks?" I ask a question I truely want answers to.

" My uncle wants to take a joy ride in the gadget mobile." Talon sighs with a straight face.

"Seriously?" I ask suprised by the stupid reasoning, to this Talon nodds gravely. We both can't keep a straght face and bust a gut laughing. Then as abruptly as the laughter began it stopped. " So... we should... um... open the doors." I say feeling more akward then at the M.A.D convention.

" Yah " He nodds suprising me with no witty oneliner or flirty comments.

We walk to the doors and push the buttons reveling...

A/n: yes the cliff hanger was necessary. I will get the second half out within the week


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I know its been longer than a week but I'm back! ( finals absolutely suck).

Edit 6/22/15: I looked for spelling or grammar errors. If I missed any... oops?

Discalimer: I don't own inspector gadget.

Part 2

Penny's pov.

_we open the doors revealing..._

A ballroom dancefloor, I scan the floor for signs of decay or traps. The scan picks up a layer of gurgling lava underneath the floor, and certain areas being broken. " Would you be the one going with if you got both masks?" I ask referencing his uncles 'evil' plan.

" No," Talon says sighing, " That would be M.A.D. cat,"

" He would take his cat on a joy ride but not you?"

" Yes," He says looking me in the eye, " and your stalling."

" To get through it looks like theirs one completely safe path." I say presenting the good news first.

" but..." Talon asks.

" But we would have to dancestep over it together." I say showing him the mapped out floor densities and safe areas.

" Oh you have to be kidding me," he groans looking skyward, I sigh I geuss I need to be the bigger person.

" Shut up and dance with me." I take his hand, and we take the floor waltzing across in the safe areas.

Around halfway through my foot caught on a buttonswitch my scan had evidentally missed and the floor started falling away.

I see Talon pale and I say " don't you dare look back." Of course he looks back, but I flip his head to me, " just keep your eyes on me." He nodds and we quickly dance the rest of the way across barely making it before the last peice of floor falls in. He and I laugh.

" do you believe in destiny?" he asks looking up at me from his hunched over position, I shake my head, " I don't either, but I may have to rethink that"

" Why?" I ask.

" I think it wasn't just chance or luck that you were there with me." He laughed and stood up, " I would have froze out there if it wasn't for you."

I smirk and kiss him, for a few seconds he doesn't respond but then he does, we end up agaist the small tunnel's wall his forearm above my head and other hand around my waist, my hands holding onto his back.

When we come up for air He says " I would say we should keep going so we don't get found out, but knowing your uncle he wouldn't find us if we were right in front of him."

" and knowing your uncle he won't notice you took any longer than usual." I say back we smirk and go back to kissing. All I want is to stay in this moment forever.

A/n: if its horrible don't hate me. Reveiw the story, tell me all thoughts on it. You know the drill.


End file.
